What an Artist Wants
by otetux
Summary: With Hidenori and Yoshitake finally dating, Tadakuni can't help but feel like a third wheel; however, when being forced to go on a trip to a magnificent waterfall in the mountains, Tadakuni finds himself face-to-face with quite the artist. One that just happens to make his heart beat faster, and his palms awkwardly sweat with liquid drops of strange feelings. Tadakuni/OC -Yaoi-
1. Chapter 1

Even in high school, I've always been that one who seemed like the outcast of my group. I never exactly wanted to participate in any of the stupid things my friends did, mostly because, they were stupid. However, that didn't stop me from actually doing it, only because I didn't want to be the one who just sat there watching in the background as my friends laughed and had a great time.

So I went along with them, pushing myself to my highest limit as I continued to frolic around larp-ing with them just to keep my place in their group.

Although, by this point in time, while we're all still together in college, it seems, It's going to be even more of a struggle to keep my spot than it was in high school, considering at that time all I had to do was go along with some made up plot.

Now, Hidenori and Yoshitake had finally decided to go out.

There wasn't much of a difference in their relationship however, they still joke and play around, the only difference now was the fact that they squeezed in some room for small bits of physical touches, or unnecessary glances here and there.

Unfortunately, for me, that meant them spending more time with each other, leaving room for more inside jokes to grow that I soon won't get once they bring it up, more moments in life that i'm not apart of, and problems of theirs that I won't understand.

I didn't want to think of this happening, me just completely getting pushed out of the relationship altogether. Or even worse, those two having relationship problems and me getting into that cliche mess of having to pick sides. I could almost shiver at just the thought of it.

But for now, things were going pretty smoothly, we were currently sitting on the couch, watching a really bad show about some aliens on an outerworld planet.

They were pressed up closely against each other, while I sat a little further away from them, pressed up to the arm of the couch, resting my cheek onto the back of my hand as I watched the pictures on the television. I really had no clue what was going on.

"Water beam!"

Suddenly water began spraying out in large amounts out of what looked like to be blue colored tubes from the aliens arms.

Yoshitake mumbled something about it being some sort of sexual innuendo.

"Oh that reminds me, some of my friends asked me if I wanted to go with them to go see this waterfall." Hidenori spoke up.

"Waterfall?" Yoshitake questioned.

In all honesty, a waterfall didn't sound that interesting to me.

"Yeah, they told me they were going to have a picnic there, and go swimming, in the lake."

"In the lake? Not in the waterfall?" Hidenori gave his boyfriend a look.

"You can't swim in a waterfall."

"You can."

"You can't, you just stand under it. That's all you can do, stand and flail, that's not swimming."

I rolled my eyes at the two then looked back at the TV, apparently the good guys had won, taking home the ancient cloak of beasts… or something like that.

"Well anyway, you guys are going to come with me." I had to do a double take.

"What? Why do I have to come? I can understand why you would want to take Yoshitake, but why me?"

"You're my friend too Tadakuni…" Hidenori replied.

"But-,"

"Fine, we'll go." Yoshitake had the nerve to just agree for the both of us. Hidenori seemed to give a sickening smirk, and he threw his head back on the couch, snobbishly laughing as if he actually had something to do with us deciding to go along with him, I mean, not us deciding, Yoshitake deciding. Then, after the obnoxious, snobbish laughter, Hidenori, getting his composure together simply said:

"Cool."

* * *

So here I am, standing here with my Hidenori and Yoshitake, waiting for a bus full of college students to take us to that spot in the forest that Hidenori was telling us about.

I couldn't help myself but glare at him every chance I got. Apparently he got the time wrong of when we were going to be picked up, so he had woken me up, on my one day off, at seven in the morning, dragging me out of bed, getting me dressed and shoving food down my mouth, then bringing me out, Yoshitake not helping either of us whatsoever, then walking over to a bus stop just to have him text his friends asking where they were. Getting the reply 'We told you we were going to leave to pick you up at 10!'

I watched as Hidenori seemed to pester Yoshitake, yelling at him that something had flown into his eye and that he should get it out for him. Yoshitake just ignored him, and continued looking down at his I-pod.

I walked over, sitting on a nearby, uncomfortable, boulder and looked up at the sky. At least the scenery was there to make this situation a little less irritating.

Time went by, slowly. Really, the only thing the three of us could really think of doing to try and make time go by a little faster was just to awkwardly stare at our own body parts, and watch earthworms digging holes into the mud-packed ground.

Hidenori sneezed, Yoshitake said "bless you", and I wished that I was back in my bed.

But fortunately for us, ten O'clock finally rolled around and a giant bus had stopped right in front of the sign.

I hopped up, possibly a little too fast considering my feet were asleep causing me to go into a trance of ow's, face cringes, and wobbling to keep my balance.

So no matter how fast I had gotten up off the boulder, I was still last to get on.

I looked at all the choices of places to sit, and when I say choices, I mean about three seats that were sat next to random people.

Of course there was a whole seat completely untaken by anyone, which was mostly likely planned to be specifically for Hidenori and Yoshitake, which left me having to sit with a complete stranger!

I was pretty much done by this point.

I sat down, in my seat next to some guy who had some sort of grinning problem. Literally, his grin didn't go down whatsoever, he was just smiling. It was honestly creeping me out quite a bit.

I made sure to keep my eyes locked to the front of the bus, don't make eye-contact with the strange, if you do they'll latch onto you like a flesh-eating plant.

The sound of the bus itself was loud, the sound of gravel being ridden upon and the occasional tree limb scraping across a window, there was soft chattering going on between everyone who knew each other. I suddenly yawned, my eyes watering as I did so. I turned my head sideways to try and crack an uncomfortable muscle.

That's when I made my mistake.

As I turned my head over to the right, my eyes slowly moved up, making eye contact with the strange, grinning man!

It was over for me now.

"Did you hear about that horrible circus fire?" I blinked, what circus? "People exclaimed it was intense."

Oh no. I'm done. I'm over with. I will not, definitely not survive this trip. So long everyone I once knew… other than Hidenori and Yoshitake, since they're already here and all; so long Dad, Mom, and little sister! I'm done for!


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as we departed off the bus, I was so ecstatic with the feeling of standing, I wanted to praise the land, kissing it's dirt covered surface and rolling around a bit just for good measure.

However, the relief of standing on my own didn't last long as I realized I was still near grinning-guy who wouldn't stop telling lame jokes.

"Okay guys, it's time to officially start our trip! So we've brought picnic equipment, which we're fully going to get into after our hike up the hill! A car has already gone up and dropped the stuff off so let's get to it! Oh, also I hope you guys remembered to bring bathing suits!"

The overly energetic girl made my eye twitch, I somehow felt a strange raging emotion that went straight to her, I'm not quite sure as to why that was however.

Maybe it was because she seemed to be so optimistic in such a horrible, nature, situation. Or maybe it's just the fact that she seemed to be the person who set this whole thing up, inviting Hidenori who invited us, in general. Yep. That's probably the reason.

So we walked; It wasn't even normal, natural walking either, you know, walking straight on straight, flat, comfortable ground. No, it was up a steep hill, I felt more that I was mountain climbing while carrying about twenty-five baby koalas on my back.

"You know, my mother is a buffalo," What? "I still remember the words she said to me, the day I left for college… "_bye-son." _Please. Stop.

I glared at the grinning boy, my face should be the only cue of stopping he needs, however it seems that he just wasn't the type to get it.

I mentally sighed. This is what I was going to be dealing with for the rest of the day? I then remembered, I had come here with friends, I quickly looked around for their familiar hair, my preferred method of finding them in crowds, when I finally found them, located behind us; actually, they were pretty far back behind the rest of the group.

That's when I saw it. They're hands, they were holding hands, and in fact, they were walking a lot closer than what I usually see.

I huffed, I guess I wouldn't interrupt them then, out of all the times though. They're happiness will make me shrivel up one of these days. Although, it was kind of adorable, I had to admit.

We continued walking upwards, the crunching of gravel beginning to get irritating and the sounds of my own breathing, just becoming annoying. Then to make it worse, Jojo, the joking guy, whom I named that considering Jojo sounds to be the name of a clown of some sort, was perfectly fine! Although, thankfully, he wasn't as making as many jokes as before, but, at least he stayed quiet for a good amount of time.

But then, golden rays struck as I saw something in the distance something that made me smile, something that made me happy. The top of the hill!

We were there! We were done! No more walking up hills! No more!

The thought of being able to stop this painful workout seemed to get me motivated, I felt like I could do anything! I pushed my legs, walking a lot quicker than before.

I had found that I actually knew how to jog! I was jogging up there, passing all who were ahead, until I finally made it up there, the feeling of the ground flattening out triggered an overwhelming feeling of success to well up inside of me.

I could see the giant lake and cabins spread around it. Large picnic areas, shaded from the many trees. The sun's reflection shone brightly off the dim water of the lake.

Finally, we were here!

"Woah, you were in such a rush, you completely b-rushed me off!" Jojo said as he came up behind me. But I didn't care! I was too proud of myself to let myself get irritated over something so little as a bad joke!

"We're here guys!" The director yelled, her voice full of cheerfulness. I decided to ignore her, and questioned to myself if I should just duck into one of the cabins to get away from everyone. "We've already rented out cabin number five, so you guys can go get changed in there… erm, take turns though." She spoke, chuckling afterwards.

I ran straight to the cabin, just imagining what would happen if I had just locked everyone out and stayed in there for the rest of the day. The thought was actually kind of funny, I had to hold back a couple of chuckles, however that would be cruel, which wasn't me, so I definitely wouldn't do it.

I climbed up the small steps to get to the door of the cabin, opening it up. It was bright in there, from all the windows, it was pretty empty as well. Just a bunk bed, there was a breaking in the flat wall where the wall seemed to come out, a door was placed there, that must be the small bathroom.

I walked over to it, and opened the door, inside there was a toilet, sink, and a showerhead that was hooked onto the wall.

I walked inside then closed the door behind me, locking it. It was dark. A little too dark, they really should have taken one of the many windows out in the main room and put it in the bathroom.

I put my bag down onto the floor, not really sure where it was on the floor, then went to open it. I groped around for the zipper, and finally found it, unzipping the bag. I stuck my hand inside, and could feel everything other than clothing. 

This was stupid. I got up and turned back to the door to open it again. Wait, that's not the door, this is a wall… I think? I turned again, feeling along the surfaces for a doorknob.

My heart immediately began to pound as I frantically searched for the door, at one moment I stepped on my bag, losing my balance and falling back into a wall which may or may not have had a door on it.

Closing my eyes, I had to think on how to get out of this mess. That's when I realized, my phone would usually come in handy at these times.

Pulling my phone out, I hit a button, the my phone's screen was now lit, which gave me a light. I looked around, turning my body, and just like that, I found the door! I was a genius!

My swear my arm had a ghost image flash after it with how fast it went to unlock the knob. I quickly opened the door up, taking in a big breath as light rushed in; outside there were three other guys who had turned their heads to look at me.

I stared at them, feeling a bit embarrassed with how odd I probably looked.

"You okay man?" One of them asked. That only managed to embarrass me further.

"I- um… I had thought I.. I heard something." I mumbled, my voice fading out as I continued on.

They all seemed to exchange glances with each other, right in front of me. I sunk back into the small bathroom, closing the door back behind me. Wasting- I mean, taking time to get dressed in the dark didn't seem like a bad idea at that moment.

I had finally gotten dressed and had pressed my ear to the door to listen for the sounds of doors closing, as soon as it happened, I ran out right as a couple of girls walked up with large, almost overflowing bags.

"Wah!" One screamed as I, probably, burst violently out of the bathroom. The feeling of anxiety was growing strong and I had grabbed at my hair in even more embarrassment.

"Sorry, i'm, i'm going to go now." I mumbled, running past the small group. I ran outside, slipping sideways a bit from running in sandals.

I saw Jojo a little ways away and quickly ran over to him; somehow it almost made me feel a bit better to be around someone who could be considered weirder than me.

"Tadakuni, we should take a stroll through the forest." I frowned at him, I was pretty sure they were going to start the picnic soon, and I was hungry. "We should respect those who planted the trees, for they are the ones who be-leaf in the future."

I was over and beyond. I couldn't take it anymore.

I turned and saw Yoshitake standing there with his arms crossed and quickly ran over to him.

"Help." Once again, I jogged over, I was on a roll today.

"What are you buying?"

"Shut up, but really, there's this guy, he keeps making terrible jokes, even worse than yours!" Yoshitake slowly scanned the area with his eyes. At started to begin to wonder as to why he was doing it, but then I realized, the things he does really no longer needs explanation. It wasn't worth it.

"Have you seen… Hidenori?" He really was no help at all. I placed my hand up to my face, rubbing it slowly yet firm, as if to give _myself_ some consolement, since I knew no one else would do so for me.

"He's probably changing.. or something.." I muttered. "Well thanks for the help, Yoshitake, I _really _appreciate the time you took to-,"

"You're talking about Satarou right?" I blinked, Satarou? Now what is this guy talking about? I sighed giving up, before something caught my eye. They were pulling out stuff from boxes! The picnic was starting!

I quickly made my way over to where everyone around the boxes were, but stayed back a good distance just to make it seem that I wasn't _too _desperate to eat something already.

I heard footsteps come up behind me.

"The hike through the forest offer is still open, Tadakuni.." I turned around, staring at Jojo with confused eyes.

"But the picnic-,"

"It's not going to start right away, i've been on this trip with them before, it always gets hectic before it actually starts, it won't actually be served until later on." I sighed, just ready to indulge myself in some meaty goodness.

"Then.. can't we go ahead and get into the lake or something?" I gestured over my body, "I've already changed."

"Just put some clothes over them," Why was this guy trying to get me to go into the forest so badly?! I gasped, was this one of those chainsaw wielding killers? "I want to take you to the flower patch."

"Flower patch?!" Where he'll bury my lifeless body?

"There's this clearing in the forest, behind this tool shed, that just has this wide field of all flowers, It just seems to glow and sing in the sun." I'm not sure if I would ever know when to take this guy seriously.

I shook my head around in thought before finally looking up at him. 

"Fine, i'll go." I said, just to hush him about the whole thing, sure that he was that type who would hold a grudge on me and continue to talk about it to me forever if I didn't go. Although, hopefully I wouldn't continue to see him anymore after this.

"Great! Let's go! Let's go!" Then, I was dragged, to a little opening in the trees past the lake and away from anyone who could possibly hear my screams.


End file.
